You don't know me
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: A closer look on who really is Sakuma Ryuichi.


Disclaimer: Gravi's not mine. I do this for fun. Sue me and you'll be the one screwed. Just kidding...or am I? *looks at K* Go sick 'em! Mwahahahahaha!  
Ahem. j/k  
  
"You don't know me."  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
With my head down a bit, I leaned comfortably on the large tree of the school yard. I surveyed the field as if it were an observation area in which I would soon learn to effectively manipulate these fresh minds.  
Only thing was, they would learn to "voluntarily" expose them to this manipulation.  
Still crossing both of my arms, I took a deep breath in impatience.   
  
How would I perfect my music?  
  
This was my main objective in life.   
  
Now how to execute this brilliant idea, I had no clue. All I knew was that I loved music and that was the only thing motivating me to do anything of this moment.  
My cool and easy attitude was just an illusion. It was a surface that kept calm through everything like a painted face. But inside, I was burning with passion and agitation.  
  
With quietness came an inquiring mind that just asked too many questions and found twice as many solutions to those questions.  
  
Thorough. Very thorough.  
  
I just didn't just want to be another musician, I had to be the best. I starved for perfection.   
  
In other words, I wanted it all. All that it can ever possibly offer...  
  
I was not one to use people. No, that was never my style.  
  
How can you be so stable to walk upon shaky foundations? Stepping on people made you look bad and it would fall apart in the seems. All of it would tumble down.  
  
No, that could never be an option.  
Never.  
  
So, as I lifted up my right hand to touch my chin, I thought aloud, "Hmm..."  
  
The sun shone brightly over me as a gentle breeze caressed the surface of the earth on this nearly hot-but-not-quite-yet day. And I didn't falter or move for a while.  
  
I had to think of a plan.  
  
I always had a plan, though. No matter how much I complained inside of my head that I didn't, I knew I always did.   
  
You have to ALWAYS be prepared.  
  
Then, from some home next to the high school, the breeze waved and sounded a ring. A wind chime was like the entrance theme. For the boy I had stared at all this time, he would walk across the side of the field.  
  
And somehow, from observing this classmate for so long, I knew he'd be a devastating vital and essential force in my life.   
  
I knew he would...  
  
We had met through a project in which he was a partner. And we found ourselves talking randomly about music. Which we both loved...  
  
So I knew that he was one that I wouldn't let go of, but neither would he of me. This was what I considered true friendship. Or at least, the start of a good one.  
  
And as he saw me across the wide field, he started walking towards me. We then hung out and finally walked home together.  
Later, I talked to him seriously about this idea I wanted to persist in and if he wanted to join.  
With a sly smile, he shook my hand. "Deal," he said with a grin.  
I nodded my head.  
  
This could be good.  
  
[years later]  
  
"Heh." I nodded and waved a bit while saying good bye to everyone at the recording studio.  
  
With an unresistible smile, I couldn't help but think about the past...  
All these years, I let people say and think what they wanted about me.  
I didn't ever care. That was something I never cared for and therefore my intentions had always been sincere in their undertakings.  
  
"You don't know me," I thought as I smiled.  
  
As I turned around and walked away from the members of Bad Luck and all our other friends, I smirked with my friend silently walking beside me down the hall.  
I NEVER let someone tell me, or even slightly convince me, to do something I didn't want to do.  
  
Down the hall, I held my head up high, kept my cool, and strided in style. With every tap of my feet on the tiled floor, I thought...  
  
Tap.  
  
You all don't know it was I who gave him an offer you couldn't resist...  
  
Tap.  
  
I...  
  
Tap.  
  
I am Ryuichi Sakuma...  
  
Tap.  
  
And if I really was an idiot...  
  
Tap.  
  
Touma Seguchi wouldn't associate with me, now would he?  
  
Tap.  
  
Then you really don't know me...  
  
Tap.  
  
No, I thought not.  
  
Tap...tap...tap...  
  
---  
Author's thoughts: Just wanted to explore more of Ryuichi's mind. That and I just randomly picked him as my subject for today! *laughs*  
  
Damn ending! It was so hard to do!  
  
(I'm interested as to who did you think was talking at first?) 


End file.
